Cool
by rika411
Summary: Sakura was once a nerd but has a secret, her family runs the famouse Kinomoto model agent. Five years later she has nightmares of the past, persent, and future
1. Intro

Cool will continue after this short break.

* * *

Li Syaoran is a wealthy business man. Not only that, but his families' name is famous in China. 

He works in 3 jobs;

The Li Corp. is a company that his father passed down to him. It is the company that made his name known. But also is the powerful company alive. Syaoran tries to work there, but his mother insisted that his sisters work their. He didn't want to live in Hong Kong, so he moves to Japan and made the Luxuries magazine.

He mostly works there to get away from his sisters. But his mother still has rights over the magazine.

That is until he marries and has a hair, than will she leave him.

But since he is a young hot bachelor, he becomes a model.

He already is the most wanted man by both males and females. He was a one point the sexiest men alive, but Eriol seems to be taking the title this year.

Syaoran has done everything at any one could ask for. But he still didn't forget high school.

Li Yelan and the Li sister's are all very mush still part of Syaoran's life. But they live in Hong Kong. They run the Li Corp in China. Yelan still has power over Syaoran and she runs her son's new business. She wants to open a new Li corp. in Japan so her son can run it. Yelan wants Syaoran to find a wife before the elders will. He has by then end of the year to find one.

Kinomoto Sakura is a famous model. She works full time in her fathers' agent. No one knew who she was in high school since everyone was well, dumb. But as a young model she has done a lot of good deeds. She has devoted her time to sick children. She is the one model that everyone female, young and old, look up too.

But she relay gives out interviews. Her life is a total secret.

She has a son, Ken, who is five years old.

He is a very sick child that his mother devoted her life on.

None of her fans know that she had a child will in high school.

Her family helps her hide her son.

It's not like she or they are a shame of them, but sakura request it. Until she tells the true father of the son.

Her son under stand and every much likes the secrecy

Kinomoto Touya and Kinomoto Fajitaka both are sakura family, Touya being her older brother and Fajitaka as her father. They both love sakura every much. Her mother was the first to model for the Kinomoto agent. Fajitaka stayed in the business room while his wife and children model.

Soon after her death, sakura close up and her self from the world.

Touya move to become the next top model. He continues modeling and going to college. Most of the girls through them self's at him, but he didn't give them the time.

He watches sakura go through a stage in her life.

But her respect her, for one, she's not using her name to gain popularity. That he respect. He also wishes that he was there to stop sakura getting pregnant. But that's not what faith wanted.

Daidouji Tomoyo is sakura best friend and cousin. She was there for sakura when she got pregnant and the worst times in high school. But in high school people knew about her. She didn't become a model, but she became sakura's designer, which she is famous for. Tomoyo loves Ken every much and she wants children too. she still has a crush on Eriol but no one knows.

Hiragizawa Eriol is Syaoran's best friend and cousin.

He also is a children doctor at a local hospital. . Eriol was given a chance to work for the Li corp. but he turns it down because he wanted to do something in his life then get easy money. He is a full time on call doctor. He had a hug crush on Tomoyo in high school. But something happen the made him lose his chance with her.

* * *

Sorry if anyone thought it was chapter. The chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. 


	2. Drunken Monkeys

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Tomoyo had tried her best to change Sakura. Sakura had a secret crush on one popular guy. But after a drunken night everything changes.

Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future?

Cool

Chap.1- Drunken Monkeys

(Five years ago)

"Sakura you have to wear this." Tomoyo held up a white tank top. She was extremely happy that her best friend will _finally_ go to a high school party.

Sakura was wearing baggy jeans and a white tee. She had on black glasses. Tomoyo knew that Sakura is hiding her self but from what?

Sakura was named the nerd in her high school. While Tomoyo was name the popular. She didn't get how she was popular and Sakura wasn't. Sakura is gorgeous. She just needed to change cloths and take off the glasses that are it.

But as a best friend, she stood by Sakura for the high school.

"Tomoyo it's just a stupid party, where every stupid people dance around a drink like monkeys." Complain sakura.

"Ah yes, but you're my monkey." Smirk Tomoyo "and plus Syaoran is ganna be their." Spoke Tomoyo wisely

Sakura blush at the thought. She had to change the subject. And bad. "So um. H how are you and and that dude?" ask Sakura still blushing.

Tomoyo giggle at the site but decide to play along. "Oh you mean Eriol?"

"Yah him." Pointed Sakura.

"Will I think he's good. Oh I all most forgot, his is Syaoran best friend." Laugh Tomoyo.

'Damnit' thought Sakura

"OH MY GOSH, Sakura put this on we have no time. We are late!" Scream Tomoyo.

'Thank god' thought sakura

(At the party)

"Eriol, are you looking for someone?" ask a very annoyed boy.

"Yes, I'm looking for my dream girl. She said that she will bring her friend." Reply Eriol while looking at the door.

"I knew you were up to some. I just knew it. I'm leaving." Before Syaoran was able to walk Eriol stop him. He looks up to see fear flash through Eriol's eyes. Syaoran was about to say something when Eriol spoke.

"Ok, their here. I want you to promise me that you wouldn't anything to her friend?"

"What are you talking about?" question Syaoran.

"I don't want you to rouging any chance I have with my dream girl."

"Why will I-"

"Because their best friends."

Before Syaoran had a chance to say a word, he was cute off yet again.

"Hi." Said two girls.

Syaoran turn around to see two types, popular and non popular.

Eriol gets what Tomoyo had been saying "she is beautiful." Whisper Eriol.

"You said something?" question Tomoyo

"No, but you look great. You too Sakura."

Indeed she did. Sakura wasn't wearing anything baggy. She had on a tight denim mini. With cherry blossom planted on the side and a light pink tank top. But the stubborn Sakura refuse to take off the glasses.

Tomoyo had one the same thing but she was a black mini with purple rose panted on. Her top was a light purple screech tee.

But Syaoran was taking back on how Sakura looks different with a mini on then baggy jeans. And this made his hungers grow.

The night pass with people dancing like monkeys and some others pass out on the floor. It was near midnight and sakura has to go. She was lest alone and hour after she came. She didn't want to be baby sat by Tomoyo, so she told them to have fun and that's what they did.

(Sakura POV)

Sakura ran into some people from her school, but they still call her names. It doesn't matter what I wears, they still see a nerd. Maybe I should of stayed home doing homework that's do next week. But no I was drag here by my best friend.

Syaoran had tried to talk to me. But very time he does. He always ends by "let's go somewhere more privet." Hello do I look stupid here. But he did bring me this drink. It's all fruity. Really it is. It has chunks of fruits in it. It's really good. But I did forget how many I had or how to walk straight. HA I can't walk. HAHA I'm soo getting another one.

Oh theirs Syaoran, "hello there!" Scream a drunken Sakura.

"Hello, Lets go somewhere privet, shell we?" Syaoran moved his hand.

"K" Said the drunken Girl.

* * *

OK so that's it for this Chapter. I hope that u guys like it and please review back. I take anything

PLUS

That fruit drink is an alcohol drink. To make it even and flavorful, u adds fruits. I don't know the name tho, but it's really good. Lol


	3. Now you know

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Cool

Chap 2- Now you know

It's been a month after the party. And Sakura's life change.

She was tease more because her appearance at the party and bully more by Gina cause of Syaoran.

Sakura was push back hard on the bathroom wall.

"I told you to stay away from Syaoran! Do you hear me?" hisses Gina

Sakura didn't hear a thing but the pain in her stomach.

"Gina, what the hell are you doing?" ask Tomoyo with her hands on her hips.

Gina turns around. "Oh Tomoyo, I didn't see you. I was teaching this nerd a listen." Wrong thing the say.

Tomoyo had fire in her eyes.

"That's no nerd. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. And she is bloody better then you'll ever be." Scream Tomoyo.

Meanwhile, Sakura just came back to reality to see the scene unfold its self in front of her. She got up to stop Tomoyo from doing any more harm.

"Tomoyo you mustn't do this. You do know what's at stack." Said sakura while holding Tomoyo back.

That made her stop what she was doing.

Gina and her friends walk out the bathroom glaring the two girls down.

"Sakura, why do you let them do this to you? You are better, richer then them. Why do you let them push you around when you can push them back?" question Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, that's going to their level. Plus I don't think that those girls or half this school realizes that I'm the daughter of the famous agent. Why tell them now when we are going too graduated in 3 months."

"Because it will be fun seeing their faces when you tell them." Smile Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, you do know that theirs no hope for the students here to get a good job if they can't put together my last named and the agent name." sakura bent down to pick up her books. Right when she did. She ran to the toilet.

"Sakura, are you ok. Do you want me to get the nurse?" Ask a worry Tomoyo.

Sakura came back walking. "No I'm finding, plus we have gym. What are me playing?"  
"Don't try to change the subject here. You are sick. And don't tell me it's nothing because you are like this for a month." Scream Tomoyo back.

Sakura look up she indeed have been throwing up for the past month. It's been the first.

"If it will make you happy, then I'll go to the doctor after school."

"That's all I ask."

The two link arms and walk to their next class, gym.

"Girls! This isn't a social matter! Get back in the game!" Scream the gym teacher.

Gina and the rest of her friends walk away.

"Dam, I just got my nails done. I don't want to play." One of the girls through the ball at another.

"No way am I playing. I have a lunch date and I don't want to be sweaty." That girl passes the ball to Gina.

"Wow and you girls are suppose to be my friend." The other two look at each other. "Oh well, I can't play soccer in my new shoes. Now can I?" Gina looks up showing her new white nicks.

"That's why people wear old shoes to gym. But since you think your all that then it will be funny seeing you run in the field with your new shoes." Spoke a person behind her.

She wanted to know who will be crazy enough to say those words to her and her friends.

The students stop what they're doing, even the teacher stop to look at the fight.

Not like the student body, the teachers of the school and around the school know who Sakura is.

Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing the latest shoes. But for her it's old.

"And I should be one talking." Said Gina glaring.

"Yo Syaoran there a fight over their." Pointed Josh "And it's between Gina and the nerd."

Syaoran got up and ran to the fight. He hasn't talk to Sakura since the party and hope, in security, that nothing happen to her. But he did lose a friend. Eriol found out what Syaoran did to Sakura.

(Flash back)

"What do you mean to got to know her a little better?" question eriol.

Then it slaps him in the head. "Please tell me you didn't say 'lets go somewhere more privet.'?

Syaoran didn't say any thing but had a smirk of his face. Eriol got up and walk back and forth. This made Syaoran mad. "What's up with you? She's just a girl, a nerd that was asking it."

Wrong thing to say

The next thing that Syaoran knew was that he was flying tours the wall. Eriol's hand was all red. And Syaoran was completely shock to say anything.

"She's not just a girl or a nerd. Matter of fact she's not a god dam NERD. She is someone important (maybe he's and Tomoyo know who sakura is) and she's Tomoyo's best friend. I told you to behave not be a jack ass." Eriol walk over to Syaoran and pick him up by his short. Syaoran was no fearing for him and his best friend, "Tell Syaoran," Eriol said icy "did you use protection?"

Now Syaoran feels ill.

Eriol eyes change "you better hope that nothing happens to Sakura you stupid fuck." With that Eriol walk out his house.

(Present kind of...)

Eriol and Syaoran haven't spoken since that fight. It was a few weeks back.

He got near the fight and heard Gina say something. Sakura Replay back saying "I have more at home." The crowd started to make noises.

But that's went Gina through the soccer ball at Sakura's stomach. He got there in time to see Sakura fall down in pain.

"SAKURA!" scream Tomoyo running tours her side.

Sakura fell to the ground in pain. Then her world blank out.

Syaoran didn't know why he was worry or the fact the he will kill anyone who touch sakura. Syaoran bent down and pick Sakura up. "Let's go to the nurse and fast." Said Tomoyo.

"Syaoran what are you doing? She will be ok." Said Gina trying to win him.

"I never knew that you can throw like a boy." Syaoran said walking away with sakura in his arms.

Later

The nurse came back out. She looked pale. "Um miss. Tomoyo?"

"Yes?" said Tomoyo with her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry but I need her father to be here to hear this." Said the nurse.

"It's ok. I'll go and wait for them in the front."

"Young man, how well do you know Miss Sakura?" ask the nurse.

"Not much. I was in class with her when she got hurt."

"Oh."

Syaoran thought it will be best if he leave, then have the nurse ask him more question. What if she knew?

That the front

A black limo pulls in front of the school. The students all stop on there track. A man with dark grey steps out. Another one steps out but younger then the first.

The students all freeze.

"So this is sister's school?" ask the young man.

"Indeed it is. Let's go see what the problem is shall we." Ask the other one.

Gina was walking down the hallway. People move out her way. She was not in the mood since Syaoran called her a boy. She had to come up with a plan to get Syaoran and get back at sakura.

Then she looks up. To her surprise, she sees two people walking in the school. One of them is an older man with wisdom. The younger one looks like his son. The model and the founder of the agent. She cracks a smile.

"OMG! Gina look it's the famous Kinomotos in our school." Scream one of her friends.

"Ya mommy should tell me when they gonna be here." Said Gina.

"WOW there here for you."

"Of course silly why else?" ask Gina.

Tomoyo led the two men to the nurse office. She heard what Gina and friends talk about. She really wanted to say something but not in front of the men. Touya saw this. He too heard what the girls said. He walk over to Tomoyo "Hey Tomoyo, I know that you want to say something to them" she look up "go back and give them a piece of your mind. When your done come back. Plus we haven't seen Sakura much cause the job."

Tomoyo nodded her head. She did knew that the family will need some time so she will use the time wisely and tell Gina and the school that the nerd is a famous nerd and with her name out there. She can determine who gets a good job.

She walks out and bumps into Gina.

"And where do you think your going?" ask Tomoyo.

"Like dah, go talk to my agent." said Gina with her head high.

"Their no agent in there but a father and a brother."

"No we saw them walk in there. You led them in there." Scream Gina.

Syaoran was lending on the wall next to the doors. He just got out of the shock. The other men, the agent, said hi to him. But the model glares at him. But still someone famous said hi to him. 'Ok now I feel stupid. You're an idol back home so this is nothing.' He thought. He looks over to see Tomoyo and Gina fight.

"Because that's her father and her brother. Her last name is Kinomoto. Like the Famous Kinomoto Inc. Are you that stupid to not see that?"

Gina and everyone around looks pale.

"So, Gina if you ever want to be a model or date Touya keeps this in mind. You wanted to make Sakura's life a living hell. Now that you know who she is, she won't take crap from you." With that a smile was place on her lips. She turns around and walls in the nurse offices.

Gina wanted to say something but instead look likes a gaping fish.

(With Sakura)

"Sakura are you sure you're ok?" ask her father.

"Yes daddy, you're here and Touya too. I'm good." Smile sakura

The nurse and Tomoyo walk in the room.

"Good now every one is here." Said the nurse. "I'm sorry Mr. Kinomoto but we ran some test. Well a pregnancy test." Laugh the nurse.

"It's ok. We really need to know why Sakura fainted out there." Said Fajitaka

"Well I'm afraid to say this. But Sakura, honey, your pregnant." Said the nurse calmly.

Sakura was frozen stiff. She could more or breathes.

Tomoyo who was the first to recover ran over to Sakura to help her breath.

After ten minutes of truing to clam down sakura Fajitaka spoke. "What will you do with your baby Sakura?"

Sakura look up her father with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry." She fell on her bad and continues to cry her heart out.

Fajitaka walk over to her and put her in his arms. "Sh. I forgive you my blossom."

Sakura look up at her dad. He looks down at her with a smile. "You can't go back to school." He steadied.

"But why daddy?"

"Cause I know that you will keep the baby and it's not safe for you or your baby to continue going to school when people like Gina want to hurt you."

"But what will I do to finish school?"

"I can hire a personal teacher. Tomoyo can join you if she wants?" Fajitaka said smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo jump up for joy.

"Touya help your sister get her things. The guards should be waiting for more instructions. I have to go to the principle office to get Sakura and Tomoyo's records."

The day was over and Sakura nor Tomoyo didn't show up in there afternoon class

Syaoran was going crazy. He wanted to know what happen to Sakura. He did try before leaving school but the nurse asks more questions but mostly personal ones. He looks up to see a black limo pulling out. He walks over to his blue mustang. He through his books in the back of the car. 'Tomorrow I will have to ask Tomoyo what happen today.' He thought.

But what he didn't know was that Sakura left the school and was home school for the rest of the year. As time pass it was imposable to get near Sakura. And as the years pass, no one knew of the baby not even the father him self.

Five years later----Present-----------

A chest nut hair man walked in the office. "What the hell Syaoran, Can't you freaking knock?"

"No time for that" he stop walking back and forth, "I think that Gina is pregnant." Said Syaoran

"WHAT!" Scream Eriol.

* * *

That's it. I hope you guys like it. It was a bit long. But I will try to update more and put more. Thanx for the review and keep it coming

Bye for now!


	4. Luxurious

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Cool

Chap 3- Luxurious

Syaoran covered his ears. "Eriol, Shout the fuck up. I don't want your work place to know about this. Let alone the nurse's here."  
"Then tell me how the hell did you get that thing pregnant?"  
"She's not a thing?" Syaoran fought back.  
"Whatever man, but tell me!" Eriol scream standing from his char

Syaoran sat down on one of Eriol's sofa.  
"Eriol I honestly don't know how she got pregnant? I mean yeah I was with her for four years and it's not the first time. But out of all the times that I been with her, nothing happen."  
"I am so goanna hate myself for saying this, but when the last time was you two, um did it?" ask eriol with a disgust face.

Syaoran got mad at this but than stop. His face became white. He got up and was headed for the door.  
"Answer the dam question before you leave Syaoran."  
He stops on his tracks. He turns around to face Eriol, "it's been almost a year. Damnit!' he slams his fist on Eriol's desk, 'With the pressure that mother is giving me, I don't think that I have a life out side that office."

"Syaoran, may I remind you that you were supposed to be marry by now. Your mother told you to be wed by 21. Your 23 and your not marry or have a hire."  
"Why is it that you keep reminding me about it. Do you have pleasure doing this?" ask Syaoran.  
Eriol look up with a smile on his face. "Yes I do have fun doing this to you. But as a good friend that I am, I'm just telling you to get your ass right or your mother will disown you. I can't believe that she didn't already."

"And what about your mother?" ask Syaoran.

"Well, she's glade of what I become. But I can tell that she wants a grandchild."

"And you like your job?"  
"Yes I do. Something about me saving or being a part of a child's life makes me complete."  
Syaoran sat down near a chair. He looks at his friend. For the years that he known Eriol, he never knew that he had a soft side to children. That character reminded him of someone or some girl for that matter.  
"Syaoran? Earth to Syaoran?" Eriol said waving his hand in front of him.  
Syaoran snap out of his thoughts "yes."

"Syaoran as I love your company here, I have to get back to work."  
"When do you get out of work?"  
"By 11 pm."  
"Why do you pediatrics' stay late?"  
"Well, we have to make sure that everything is good. And that our patients are healthy."  
"So what are you going to do? Play with them, do a check up or what?"

"I have to tell parents the bad news."  
Syaoran looks up at him "why can't the nurses tell them? Why do you have to be the parents?"  
"They can't. It's too emotional for them."  
"And you its not?" ask Syaoran  
Eriol look up. He took a big breath. On his desk are the testes and documents of the patient. He picks it up and flips through the pages. There were cat scans and such. There was information of the child. Eriol stop on that page. It read,

_Patient last Name: McCrea First Name: Lauren  
Age: 6 Date of Birth: 10-10-99  
Info: Lauren was rush to the hospital after she claps in her parent's home. She had head aces. And as days pass it became worst. She had a cat scan and there was something found on her brain. The doctor is Dr. Hiragizawa. That piss that was found is a tumor. The Child may not live for long, but the Doctors will try their best to make that last life that Lauren has the best one.­_

Eriol I wish the best. You are the strongest doctor I know. From your crazy doc, Dr.Sheild.

Syaoran stay quiet as his friend read some files. He can tell by the way Eriol looks that the child was young.

Eriol look up to wipe the tear away. "I guess I see you at the bar tonight?" ask Eriol.  
"Yo, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Said Syaoran.  
"But I want too. I need something strong after work."  
"Same here. Good luck and see you later." Wave Syaoran as he walks out.

Eriol walks out his office few minutes later. Time seem to slow down as he walks to the waiting room where the young girl's parents awaits the news. As he gets close, he hears his heart beats.  
The parents' looks up to see the doctor walk up to them. The mother needs one look to know what the answer was. She knew it's wasn't good. But she pray for the Gods to listen and let her girl live.

There were nurses talking near the waiting room. They all turn their heads around when the mother fall to her knees crying in pain. Then the father falls after his wife. Eriol bent down trying the comfort the broken hearts.  
The nurse all burst into tears for the poor soul that life will be cut short. One nurse reaches for a tissue.

Tomoyo turns around with a tissue in her hand. "Sakura will you stop moving. I need to finish your make-up."  
"I can't Tomoyo. It an important shoot and I'm so nerves."  
"Sakura how can you be nerves? You're the most wanted in all Japan. Those people outside are the one's who are freaking out. Not you. They have waited for you to accept this shoot. You're the biggest model and their reporters." Tomoyo stop and look down Sakura  
"now let me finish with your make up so they won't think you're a diva for being late."  
Sakura let Tomoyo finish with the make up. She looks over on her right side. Her baby boy, Ken was sleeping. He is four years old. And what most people will say is what a mistake. But not Sakura. Mistake or not, she loves him and deeply. She had cared for him and the family too. Everyone loves and help out Ken.  
So far, this year seem to come out different. Nothing has happened to Ken. Yet.  
Sakura walk out the room to the photo shoot. She looks around. The room was all white and people were talking next to the camera.

"Hi miss Kinomoto. My name is Erika Rink and I'm a writer from the Luxurious Magazine. I just have few questions." Said the reporter.

Sakura sat down on a chair in front of the camera. The shoot started. (It's one of those shoots/interview. Where the interviewer is with the reporter in the same picture or TV)

Sakura looks at the person on her left, "OK Erika, firer away."

"Ok, 1 Are you with anyone?"

"No, I'm still single." Laugh sakura

"Did you have a crush on someone in high school? I know it was five years ago, but this issue is about high school." Said Erika.

"Oh wow," sakura cover her mouth with her hand, "there was this one boy. He was drop dead hot. I think that he is even better looking now." Sakura said giggling.

"Do you want to name him?"

"No, that will be a secret."

"Did you and your crush ever go out?" ask Erika

"Well, we hung out ones. But we never really get to know each other well enough."

"Right, you were home school months before you graduated, why?"

"Well, in high school nobody knew that my father was the finder of the model agent so I wasn't popular…"

"Wait, sorry for interrupting, but you were never popular? Wow that kinda hard to believe when you're the most wanted now days."

"I know it's hard to believe. But in fact I was the opposite of popular."

"Really how so?" Erika said leaning in more.

"Well I was name the nerd in my school. And yes I had to endure the pain of everyday life. But I didn't tell anybody who I was because I don't want any special treatment. I left high school because every one found me out. My father believes it wasn't safe for me no more."

"So the myth is true, you're not going to stay popular after high school."

"Yap it is. Popularity is something that will come and go. I believe that mine will end but not soon, but when my children take over" Smile sakura.

"What did you do on your last 3 months of high school?"

"I work really hard to get my diploma, but I had a new job too. The teen model." Smile sakura.

"Did you have a normal high school life?"

"Yes I did. I never told anyone who my daddy was. But I did study for exams. I even did an all nighter. I hate those nights. I always over slept. Ha-ha, I would even make Tomoyo late to class."

Erika smile, "Did you ever go to a high school party?"

"Yap, but once. It was fun but at the same time boring" smile Sakura

"Will I think that's all the time I have, thank you for your time Miss Kinomoto, but now we will need a cover shoot for the interview."

"No problem, it was a nice interview." Sakura stood up and shock Erika's hand.

"It was a pleasure." Reply Erika.

The reporter walk away. Sakura Gave her best smile to the camera.

Later that day

"Mr. Li will you like to be interview by your magazine?" ask one of the worker.

"I really don't have nothing much to say for the high school issue. Wait why are we even having an issue of high school. I thought that this magazine will be different. Who gave the order of go a head." Said the angry Syaoran.

"Your mother sir." Reply the worker as they hide from his boss.

"Damnit mother." Mutter Syaoran.

"Sir, your mother wanted to add some teen stuff to this magazine. With the business section and other stuff, adding the teens will make this magazine better then the others."

"Is that so, will then it will need the boss in it won't it."

"Yes sir, we had interview with other important members. And their all done. We just need yours so that we can rap this issue up."

"Find Eski, I will tell you something's. And that is it. In high school I was name popular. I had few friends but 1 best friend. I don't like to name people." Syaoran said giving a stern look."

"Y-yes sir." Stumble Eski

"Any way, I had what all high school students had. A fun life, school, party, home work, the stuff. But their was one girl who get away."

"Like a crush…sir."

"Almost, she was a nerd and had a crush on me."

"So why is she special? Sir"

"Well she isn't. I mean she was or is. But after awhile she became different. She had a secret in high school. A big one. And left before I can talk to her. She's the one that got away."

"What will you do when you see her sir?"

"I will ask her why she leave and other things. I just want to patch things up. I really don't know why people say she was a nerd. If you ask me, she was beyond beautiful."

Eski look at his boss.

Syaoran continue, " there's always a Friday party. It was held at one of my friends house and she came. I think it was her first time, but that's when I got to know her as a person. And so the night ended. But we never spoke again. She felt high school a month later. We only had 3 more months but the school board let her and her cousin go. That night I also lost my best friend."

"Did something bad happen to him sir?" said a shaken Eski

"Oh God no, I just ruining his chance with his dream girl, that's it. But wow, I had to gain his friendship back. He is the most stubborn person ever."

Eski choke on that comment.

"What?" Syaoran said getting mad.

"nothing sir, it was a bug that flow in my month." Said the red face Eski.

"Right, it was nothing but drama. Stuff that I don't need. Is that all you need Eski?" ask Syaoran

"Yes that is it sir." reply Eski. He walks out of his office to his.

"Man that was the scariest interview." Said Eski

"Ha I had the best. I interview the best model never." Said Erika.

"Ya, mine is called, _The One That Got Away._" Said Eski with his hands in the air.

"And mine is called _Nerd over come_." Erika said with a smile.

Eski look at her strange, "but I thought that you said you interview a model, not the real students?"

"I did you dummy. It that she was a nerd first. Plus she's an idol to every girl out there. So no doubt she lives a life like that. She had a normal life and will be real to all her fans. " Erika look at Eski warmly.

"so she'd your idol?" Erika nodded her head. Eski held a smile.

Sakura walk out of her changing room. After the interview with the Luxurious Magazine she had few small interviews. Mostly calls in interview. But she was tired. It was 8 pm when Tomoyo ran up to her.

Tomoyo's face was sad and frighten. Those scare Sakura.

"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Sakura said

Tomoyo seem to be looking for something or putting words togther," It's... It's Ken."

Sakura put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders, shaking her slightly to wake her up, "Tomoyo what's wrong with Ken?" Sakura shook Tomoyo harder and scream causing the last remanding people look that them, "Tomoyo stop trying to scare me and tell me what's wrong with Ken! TOMOYO!"

Tokyo Children Hospital

"Eriol Move out of the way, this is an important member!" Scream Dr. Sheild

Eriol move out the way, but he sworn it looked like a younger Syaoran.

Back that the shoot.

"Sakura, Ken just had a seizure." Sakura stop and look at the floor. "This year was suppose to be different." Cried Sakura.

Tomoyo seem to get her senses back. She ran over to Sakura to comfort her.

About 10 minutes later the two walk in the Children hospital. Tomoyo walk up to the nurse and ask what room ken was in. the nurse told them that ken was still with the doctor running testes. This means he won't be out for a long time. Sakura sigh and sat down in the waiting room. She looks on her left. A ghostly girl was staring back but in shook. Tomoyo too was staring at the young girl. Then it hit them, they are the famous designer and model. The two look at each other.

The two thought it would be nice to say hi to the young girl. Sakura stop and knock on the door. The mother of the child was a sleep when they knocked. She woke up to see who was at the door.

Sakura saw the mother and felt pain. Tomoyo saw the mother's face twist with different emotions. She got up and dusted her self off. She wiped the tears off her eyes and walk up to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hi, sorry for my image. It's a surprise to see you two famous people in the hospital this late." Said the mother.

"Sorry, but it's not a surprise or lets make more money kind of thing. Something came up that we ended here." Said Tomoyo. She walks up to the mother, "Hi my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Sakura Kinomoto. We were out side when we saw your daughter." Tomoyo Said

The mother move to that the two could go in.

The little girl from the bed had a smile on her face. Before her mother said a word, the young girl spoke. "Hi, my name is Lauren McCrae. And I'm 6 years old." Said the young girl. "Also you're my idol. I love you both."

The two broke in tears.

"What's wrong?" Ask the girl

"It's nothing, its just you remind me of someone." Reply sakura.

"Oh."

"What do you have that makes you look ill? Oh sorry you don't have to answer it." Tomoyo said covering her mouth.

"Oh, I have a tumor. I really don't know what it means but my mommy and daddy said that I'm going to a special place soon." Said Lauren.

The mother turn and cry, Sakura and Tomoyo sat there with shock faces. Sakura was the first to brake through.

"Um, Lauren, want to know a secret that no one knows?" ask Sakura

Lauren looks up with her pale face, "yes please." Said Lauren

Tomoyo look at her to make sure that she was find with it. The mother stops crying to hear what the secret was.

Sakura look at Lauren, "I have a son name Ken." The mother's mouth hung open.

"He is 5 years old. And his always here for something." Said Sakura close to tears.

"How?" the mother ask.

"We paid people to not speak. Even the doctors. He was born here too." Said Tomoyo.

"Mommy, Sakura is ken's mommy." Giggle Lauren.

"And I'm guessing that you're Laura, the girl that he plays with last year." Said Sakura.

As time pass, the girls learn more about the fate of Lauren and gave her something more then life it self.

Eriol was going to say his good night to Lauren when someone stops him. He look back to find Syaoran.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here? I thought that we will meet at the bar?"

"Ya, I thought that I should drive you there and you drive back." Said Syaoran.

"Oh how thoughtful." Said Eriol, "Here come with me. I'm going to say good night to Lauren." Eriol said dragging Syaoran.

Eriol and Syaoran were walking on the right side of the hallway when someone stop him, "Dr. Hiragizawa, I have a question?"

At that every same moment Sakura and Tomoyo walk out of Lauren's room. They walk straight when they heard a person answer a question, "just have the nurse look at that." The two girls look at each other then behind them. As they look, the door of Lauren's room closes. Sakura was brut back to reality when Dr. Sheild spoke.

Lauren's room

"Why so happy?" ask Eriol

"Oh she met her idols, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." said the mother.

The Two stood there completely shock.

Well that's it. It's a bit longer. I mean I met to make it longer but its late and I have work in the morning. ON A WEEKEND! I hope u like it. Please R&R! Good night yall.


	5. Nightmares of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Thanx you guys. I love your reviews. Every time I read them I get happy, and I'm al ways stress out. In the bad way.

and i love reading your reviews

Ok to tell the truth, I don't know much stuff of Tumor. So don't get mad if I did or put something wrong.

But before you get mad or whatever, I do know some stuff.

My little sister, who is two years younger, suffers a seizure. After the dreadful hours, the doctor came out to tell us that she has a tumor, a small one. They got it in time before it grow and kill her. But it was a cancer and she had to go to cemo, which was two years ago when I started college and got and fired from a jab at the mall, Dam them. But she still has to make sure nothing re-grown. That's not the first time either. She's been through hell in her teen years.

And I guess that why my mother likes her more then me. That adds to the stress. But at lest I know what I'm talking a bout, ---hopefully.

Anyway to the story!

------------...------------...

Cool

Chap. 4- Nightmares of the past

,...,----------

Dr. Sheild took Sakura and Tomoyo to a privet room to talk. Sakura didn't like the feeling. Before the doctor took a set, Sakura ask what's going on.

Dr. Sheild looks at her. He took a big breath, "In the test that we ran was-"

"Just tell me what my son has already." Said Sakura cutting Dr. Sheild off.

"we found something' he points a finger up to stop Sakura, "He has a tumor on his left side of his brain."

"How?" ask Sakura to no one in particular.

"It might have been the cause from the past. Miss Kinomoto, you can stay here if you need time. But I have to get back to your son. We are still trying to figure if the theory is true." Dr.Sheild got up, "If you excuse me." And walk out.

Sakura stood there stiff. Tomoyo got up and hug her. That's when sakura broke down.

At the Bar

"Wow Sakura was there, at the hospital, doing something." Said Syaoran drinking his vodka.

"And Tomoyo too." Eriol said making Syaoran wince.

"But I feel like there's another problem?"

"Like what, Syaoran?" Eriol said drinking his white wine (Yummy)

"I don't know, but it was the reason why I came here."

"Could it be a girl problem?"

"I don't know eriol, that's why I'm asking. But it could be. Did I get someone pregnant?" Ask Syaoran.

"I don't know man, but I think the answer is some how yes."

Next day

"Sakura do you want coffee?" Ask Tomoyo.

"No, I'm going for a walk around the hospital." Said Sakura.

Tomoyo sat there staring at Sakura's form. She called Touya and her uncle to tell them the bad news. But the problem is, there still in China and won't be back until a week after. She sat there in the waiting room. She never had a boyfriend.

In away, she was jealous of sakura. She did like someone in high school. She even spent time with him. But the boy didn't have enough courage to ask her out, or maybe she left not giving him time.

She wanted some to care for her or look up to her, like Sakura has.

But what she can't stand is the pain of a parent going through when they find out that their child could die.

Sakura has so much will power to keep moving on. Yet again, she can't do it alone.

Tomoyo knows who the father was. Sakura told her when she was 7 months with Ken. Now she has to tell him before it too late.

Sakura walk out to the court yard. She goes there when ever she needs time. But it seems when ever something bad ever happens to ken, she always ends up there. She remembers the first time.

(Five years ago)

(Sakura POV)

I just told Tomoyo who the father was. And the scary part is she's glad. How weird. Oh well. I'm 7 months pregnant! But I have to tell the father soon. What if he wants to take my baby away? I won't let him because I won't tell him. I really don't know what the sex of my baby is but I will find out.

After the pain stop

(end POV)  
"Tomoyo help me I ---YAAAAAA!"  
Tomoyo came out running. Sakura was on the floor with her hands on her belly.

Later that day.

Sakura was lying on the hospital bed. She was rush there after her fall on the floor. The baby was born premature. Sakura was let out few days later. But she couldn't take her baby home because he was still to small. She took a walk and found a court yard. It had flowers and a founding. She sat there letting the pain roll off.

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months.

Sakura name her little baby Ken. He is now 6 months old. But little ken wasn't able to go home. His little hearts wasn't beating by its self. Sakura look through a window. It's the closes she can get to her baby. In 6 more months her baby will turn one. And he spent that first year sick.

Her father stood behind her the whole time. They didn't want the public to find out about the baby and they don't want it to leak out to the world.

Few more months Ken was able to leave the hospital. He had his first birthday at the hospital due to his heart.

Sakura had him for half a year until another problem accord. Ken couldn't breath and his heart stop. Those happen twice. But he had to stay at the hospital for two years.

Sakura model for her fathers agent, even though he beg her to stop.

Ken was on many meds for is heart that it all caught up with him.

His hearts was failing him and the doctors did everything they could to make sure that he will live. He stayed for another two years.

It was dreadful to Sakura but she pulls strong.

After Ken was release from the hospital, everything went to normal.

A year past and nothing has happened to ken. He had his 5th birthday, and the first time, at home.

Everyone was happy that the boy can have a normal life now.

But faith won't have it like that.

Ken had suffered a seizure.

(Present)

Sakura sat there thinking of what ken been through. She thought that last thing that the doctor said.

"Ken's heart stop and it made the blood stop flowing. There where blood flowing to his brain and some of the blood cells stay there. As the years went by, the blood forms a hug blob. He had a seizure because his brain cells couldn't take the weight. It became a tumor. Your child is in the right hands." Said Dr. Sheild.

Sakura took a breath. She looks up to one of the windows. She saw Eriol walking by. He had a white coat on like the other doctors. He was holding some files and drinking coffee. He felt like someone was staring at him. He turns to the window and wave.

That stutters Sakura but she wave back.

Eriol stay there looking at Sakura. She walks back in and walks off. He was about to go talk to her when a nurse page him.

Eriol could do nothing but give up and go work.

Sakura walk up to her son room.

He had wires coming out of him everywhere. But despite it all, he looks peaceful in his sleep.

He has his father's eyes and his handsome features. His hair was messy like his father but had his mother's hair color. He is strong like his father but kind like his mother.

He was just a boy who's been through a lot then what she has in a life time.

Sakura looks at her son with sad eyes.

"I'm going to have to tell you who your father is so that you can meet him. I also have to tell him that you are his son."

--------------------------------------------------------...

That's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's really really short, to the max. But it's something.

And by the way, Syaoran and Eriol really did forget about Gina because Sakura and Tomoyo are in town.

I wonder how she will react. Stay tune.

P.S.

My story made it to THREE that's 3, C2 Archives. They are;

CCS SxS ReloaDeD

Naughty Naughty Corner

Wishing upon a shooting star: CCS collections 

Thanx to you all and keep the reviews coming, till the byes!


	6. Dates

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Chapter 5 Dates

* * *

Sakura walk out of her son room. It's been weeks since he was brought to the hospital. She kept running into Eriol, strangely, but like every doctor, he was called off, oddly.  
Like every mothers worst fear, Sakura fears her son's life. He had lost his hair. The hair that made him so kawaii.  
Now he looks like a sick boy. Bold and white. But she will love him the same. 

Syaoran walk out of Eriol's office.

(Syaoran POV)

'Damnit, why is it that Eriol seen her but not me? Is she hiding from me? Am I that ugly to look at?'  
Syaoran's head shot up.

'Ok maybe I'm not that ugly since the nurses are drooling over me. I'M NOT A PIECE OF MEAT! Just because I treat women like that doesn't mean they have treat me like that too. I mean----'  
Syaoran stop walking and look straight down the hallway.

'No way. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. She's down there. Ok breath. Clam down man. She's just a woman, female, and an old classmate. Who is extremely hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, a goddess and a model. I can do this. It's like taking candy from a baby. But the other way around. Ok. I need to talk to her to get her out of my mind. And soon. Here goes nothing.'

(End POV)

Syaoran walks, I mean, runs down the hallway.  
Sakura turns to walk when a hand stops her.  
"Um, hi, I'm Li Syaoran from that high school that you went to. I mean that we went too. I mean Bay Side high." (I made up the name) spoke Syaoran nervously.  
Sakura smile. She remembers but she let Syaoran finish, more like make a fool of him.  
Syaoran saw this and smile back, "so why are you here miss Kinomoto?"  
Sakura smile fade to a shook one but replace with a fake one smile. "Umm you don't have to call me Kinomoto." Sakura said hoping to change the subject.

Syaoran didn't like the change but play along. "Ok Sakura, do you want some dinner? On me." Syaoran said hope she will go.

Sakura look distracted but change her mind. "I-I love too." Sakura said with a real smile.

'She's hiding something, but what?' Syaoran thought.

The two went to a near by restaurant. Will more like a five star restaurant, The Cherry Blossom.

"Oh wow, this place is beautiful." Sakura said as she looks around.

It's a beautiful restaurant, true to its name. It's a night of full bloom cherry blossom. The two sat at the far end. They were near a small waterfall and a bridge. It was more of a romantic feel. But Sakura love it.

Syaoran love the restaurant. It was his. He had it built two years back. He had no clue why? But he had to build it and names it _The Cherry Blossom_.

"Wait you never came here before?" Syaoran said as he pushes the sit in for Sakura.

"Thank you. But no. I'm to busy to go out much." Sakura said looking over to her right to find a pond.

"Oh really, But I thought that you just model." He said taking a set.

'Dam, make some up and fast.' Sakura thought. "Yah, but a full time model is a lot of work."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just a part timer."

Sakura goggle. "So what do you do other then model?"

"Well, I built this restaurant, and I'm the owner of Luxurious Magazine." Syaoran said.

"Oh.' Sakura reply.

"Hi, my name is James and I'll will be your waiter for tonight." James said bowing at the two.

"Hi James, we will have the finest wine that you have for now."

"Anything else Mr. Li?" James said writing down the order.

"Not as of yet." Syaoran said looking at sakura.

"I will be back for you order then." James bow and walk away.

"Are you still with the Li Corp.?" Sakura said.

"I'm still with them."

"But how can you handle all that work but still have time to breath." Sakura said with a smile, a genuine smile.

"Well, I had money to build this restaurant so that's that. I'm still with the Li corp. but mostly my sisters run it. And I will go crazy working for them so I made my own company Luxurious."

"Oh but Luxurious doesn't have a men's touch." Sakura said.

"Yeah because my mother still has power over me." Syaoran said.

Sakura goggle at his face.

"What so funny?" Syaoran said.

"You." Sakura reply.

"Here is the wine. Are you ready to order?" James ask

--------

(Sorry but I skip the dinner.)

---------

The two walk out the restaurant. They both got in the car and Syaoran drove sakura home. The ride there was quite. When they got there, sakura told him to stop at the gate and she will walk the way up there.

"Thanks for dinner Syaoran. I had a good time." Sakura said.

Syaoran look over at her, "I'm glade that you had a good time but are you sure that you don't want me to drive you up there. It looks like a long way." Syaoran said full of concern.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've done it before." Sakura said with a smile.

"OK, if you say so." Before Sakura got out of the car Syaoran ask her a question, "What are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Nothing." Sakura said

"Will you like to join me for dinner and maybe something else?" Syaoran said.

"Yes, I think I like that." Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran smile one of his rawer smiles at Sakura, "Great it's a date. I'll come and pick you up at 7:30 at your door. Not your gate." Syaoran said pointing at the door.

Sakura goggle back. "Ok a date at the door. Now good night. she kiss his cheek and walk way." She said leaving the car.

Syaoran wave and drove off. "Good night my cherry blossom." Syaoran said as he touch his cheek that sakura kiss.

An hour later Sakura walk in her home. Everyone was in there rooms or doing what ever. It was 12 am. She walks up to her room. That took another half hour.

'Why do we have such big house when it's only the four of us?' Sakura thought.

By the time Sakura lay in bed it was 1 am. "Dam house.' Sakura thought before drifting off to sleep.

------------------------Next day (sorry I 4got to mention the days. It's Friday)-----------------------

Beep beep beep

Sounded the machine in Ken's room. It was noon and his mother was running late.

"Sorry Sakura but it's not my fault that the meeting ran late." Tomoyo said as she parks the car in the parking lot.

"I know Tomoyo, but I haven't seen Ken since last night. But if he wakes up and doesn't see his mother there. What will he think then?" Sakura said running to the elevator.

"Don't say that. He won't think anything bad about you. He knows that you love him and he won't think less. He knows that you will give everything up for him."

Tomoyo reassure her. "Plus how was the date with Syaoran?" Tomoyo tease.

"Oh Tomoyo, it wasn't a date."

"Oh." Tomoyo said.

"The date is tomorrow night." Sakura blush then press the floor that her son was on.

Tomoyo said nothing but had a smirk on her face.

The elevator stops on floor 3. The doors open and a doctor walk in. The doors close and the elevator continues.

"Tomoyo wipe that smile off." Said one female.

"Never Sakura, never, mahahaha." Said the other female.

The doctor turn around, "Tomoyo, Sakura is that you guys." The doctor asks.

* * *

I wonder who that was. 

Sorry for that late up date.

But u know wat 2 do

So press it and review!

Thanx n byes

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Chasing Cars

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past, present and future

Chapter 6 Chasing cars

* * *

"Yes.' Said the two female with a small voice. Sakura was hiding behind Tomoyo while Tomoyo tried to switch spots.

"Sakura, not everyone will bit your head off."

"Than why are you trying to hide?" Sakura had big watery eyes. Tomoyo sweat drop for a respond.

"Wow, you guys never change?"

At the sound of the voice the two stop and turn their heads, "Eriol." The both said. "Oh wow, it's nice to see you after all this time."

"Are you sure you guys aren't twins? Cause you both think alike." Eriol smile.

Sakura scratch her head and Tomoyo answer," That's why we're best friends."

The bell beep. They all look up. It was floor 10, their floor.

"Well, this is my stop." They all said

"Well, I work here, but why are you two here. I know this isn't vogue or a photo shot." Eriol stop to rethink his words. "I'm sorry that didn't come out right."

"Its ok Eriol, you were being nice and all. But like you I'm running late. Bye and it was nice running into you." Sakura walk away, more like run to a room that was label _Private._

"She is right. I most go. It was pleasant meeting you here. "Tomoyo turns to walk away.

"Tomoyo what are you doing tomorrow night?" eriol hope that Tomoyo would say free so that he can have another chance.

"I believe I'm free. I do have to help Sakura with something but after I'm free." Tomoyo had a smile on her face.

Eriol grind "would you like dinner then?"

"With who?" Tomoyo joke.

Eriol pretend to be hurt by it. "Oh why most you do this to me." Eriol had his hand on his heart and throw his other hand in the air.

Tomoyo giggle," I was joking. Fine I will go with you at 7:40." Eriol snap out and went back to grinding, "Perfect, at 7:40, I will pick you up at your place. It's a date then."

"A date it is." Tomoyo said walking away.

"Dr. Hiragizawa please come to the nurses' station, Dr. Hiragizawa." The speaker rang.

----------Next day------------------

"Sakura, you have to go home." Tomoyo whine.

"But I can't leave ken for a date. I can't have fun while my son sits on the hospital bed sick." Sakura was walking back and forth.

"But your son will understand." Tomoyo reassure her.

"How do you know? What if he thinks that I'm trying to move on with another man?" Sakura fought back.

"But your not." Tomoyo lower her voice. "He is his father sakura, so it won't be bad. When you tell ken that Syaoran is his father, he will understand. Just truest me." Tomoyo pleaded

"Find, I will go on this date but I don't think anything will change."

"Let's go its 4 and you need to get ready. I would have made something, but I had no time."

Sakura smile.

"Oh well, I guess you will be the first person to wear my new collection, _spring love_. Now move I have to put something together." Tomoyo move Sakura out of Kens room," Bye Kenny baby. Mommy and I will be back tomorrow." Tomoyo pull sakura out.

----Later that night----

"Tomoyo do you think its good?" Sakura question.

"Good? No Sakura I don't think its good. But gorgeous. Oh my, you look absolute gorgeous." Tomoyo gash.

"But Tomoyo, you look beautiful too. I can't take all the work. You did it all."

"I know. I'm the best." The two laugh. The door bell rang.

"Aw, and he is on time." Tomoyo said

"Wait what? How did he find me? Wait never mind." Sakura ramble

Tomoyo smile at her reaction. There was a knock on the door. One of the maids walk in. she bow and said, "Miss. Kinomoto, there is a gentleman here for you."

"Thank you Aretha. Tell him I'll be down in few minutes." Sakura turn around to do few last minutes.

Syaoran stood by the door. He was nervous, very nervous.

(Syaoran POV)

'Ok ok, I need to stop sweating. Dam, I'm shaking. What if she doesn't want to go? What if she changes her mind? That maid is taking a long time. Oh here she comes.'

Aretha walk down the stairs. "She will be down in few minutes."

"Thank you." Syaoran said. 'So that means another half hour.'

(End pov)

----

"Sakura go now. You don't want him to wait?" Tomoyo ask.

"What if I do?"Sakura reply back.

Tomoyo got up and push Sakura out the door. "Unlike you I want to go out tonight."

Sakura put her hand in the air, "find, find. But tell Eriol I said hi." With that she ran out the door leaving Tomoyo to blush.

----

Sakura walk down the stairs. Syaoran turn to the sound of foot steps.

His breath was cut short.

Sakura had her hair blown out. It was wavy and bounces as she went down the steps.

Her dress was off white strap gown. It hugs her upper body and flow out at the bottom. There was beaded work around the chest area. It made an amazing dress. With that, she had white heels and a small white pouch.

Her make up was light. White eye shadow, a little eye liner and lip gloss. She loves the dress and so did Syaoran.

Tomoyo giggle. She was holding a camera up the stair.

"Um you look amazing. I really think you should wear that dress." Syaoran stutter nervously.

"Thank you and I am wearing the dress." Sakura smile. They walk to the door.

"Well than, we should go now."

"We are leaving Syaoran." Sakura laugh. Syaoran blush at the embarrassment.

"You look handsome Syaoran." Sakura blush.

"Thank you." Syaoran was all red as he try to control him self.

At 7:40

Eriol stood in front of a mansion. He was holding a piece of paper. It had an address on it.

He took a breath and knocks the door.

The door open and Tomoyo walk out.

"I thought that you change your mind."

Eriol jump back. He nervously put up flowers. "These are for you, madam."

Tomoyo look at the flowers, "Roses, oh Eriol how sweet. I'll be back."

"O-Ok." Eriol said. "Wow, she looks even beautiful with the moon out."

Tomoyo had on of her creations on. It was a navy strapless dress. The dress had sequence all over.

Like sakura, the dress hugs her body to show off her curves and flare out at the bottom. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with few strains of hair in her face. She had eye liner with little blue eye shadow. She didn't feel like making her self look like a clown so he ended with lip gloss.

"I'm back." Tomoyo sang bring Eriol out of his day dream.

"Alright. You look beautiful tonight. And I love the dress, blue is my favorite color." Eriol took Tomoyo hands and walk her to the car. Tomoyo giggle at him. She felt that the night will led to something more.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything or anyone

Syaoran got out of his car and walk over to sakura side. He opens the door and let her walk out. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He took her hand and led her to the restaurant.

"No I don't own this restaurant. But by a family friend." Syaoran smile. Sakura smile back at his as he walks up to the tender.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Tomoyo look over at Eriol. He was driving the car gracefully. She had a happy smile. 'Maybe I can have a happy tale.'

"So you ready for the dinner." Eriol look over as he was driving, making sure that he fallow every rule in driving.

"More like starving." Tomoyo reply

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

The two were at a different restaurant. It was and out side seen. The moon was out and light up the beauty of nature.

"Sakura, you look amazing."

"Thank you." She turns her head to look at the stars. She move back to look at Syaoran. She stops and stares at him. There was a candle light and he looks incurable.

He looks up and both luck eyes.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Eriol park the car and walk over to open Tomoyo's door. Tomoyo look around and smell the sea. Eriol took her hand and walk her to the restaurant.

They both sat down on a table that over looks the water. It was beautiful and eriol enjoy it.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

The food was served to them. Syaoran had pasta, while sakura had shrimp.

"Mmm, Syaoran try this. It's good." Sakura took a spoon and put food on it. Syaoran move closer and she feed him.

"Wow, that's good. May I have another?" Sakura giggle and nodded her head. Syaoran smirk back and loving the moment.

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

"May I have the lobster and the lady will have the same." Eriol said to the waiter.

The waiter bow and walk away.

"And how did you know that I wanted to try the lobster?" Tomoyo said.

"The little fish told me." Eriol reply

Tomoyo smile at him and he grind back. "So one point for me then."

"Oh so it's like that then. May the best win Eriol." Tomoyo smile back.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Wow that was fun. Now should we do Syaoran?" the two were sitting in the car while Syaoran drove out.

"It's a surprise."  
"Oh come on. Tell me." Sakura did her famous puppy eyes.

"No, don't do that to me. I can tell you what it is. Otherwise it won't be a surprise." He lean in," you will love it." Sakura blush at the potion their in.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Tomoyo giggle.

"What's so funny?" eriol stop eating and look at her.

"you." Tomoyo laugh.

Eriol gave her a weird look. She grabs a napkin and wipes a sauce of his face. She went closer to his face and whisper, "that's what was funny." She smile

She pulls back. "That's one point to me" she winks at him and walks back.

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

Syaoran took sakura's hand and walk her into a park. "Ok now open your eyes."

Sakura look around and saw an empty garden. There were flowers and it was high lighted by light on the grown. She turns around and hugs Syaoran. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glade you like it." She pulls back but not too far. He held her by the west and she still had her arms around his neck.

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Eriol took Tomoyo hands and walk her to the beach. The two look at each other and sway with the music in the back ground. Their eyes were luck and their faces inch closer.

Eriol put his hands around her west and pull her in to a blissful kiss.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Syaoran was losing in the pools of her eyes. There were secrets that he wants to find out, pain that he wants to kiss away. He lowers his head and place a kiss on her lips.

There was a person that stood by a tree looking at the two. They walk away, leaving the two at their peace.

* * *

That's it. I hope the you enjoy it.

I did put up an author note on my other stories. I'm sorry if I got on someone bad side or whatever, but it's what I felt.

Please review

And byes 3


	8. Famous last words

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past, present and future

Chapter 8 Famous last words

* * *

It has been a month. 

And the hottest trend is both Syaoran and Sakura.

Everyone wanted a piece of the action, good and bad.

Syaoran and sakura soon became a couple that inspired true love to young girls.

They were picture perfect. All too good, But all that's good is also all too bad.

Gina walks back in froth, "why? Why must that slut take him? She had this plan from the start. She knows that I'm pregnant with his child." she stop walking, "whit, did she really want to make my life a living hell like I did to her." Gina put her hand on her stomach, "no she's not that evil."

'Yes she is.' A voice said in her head.

"Who's that?" ask Gina. She looks at her right and left.

'In here dummy.' Said the voice.

Gina stops and pointed at her head, "in my head." She asks stupidly.

'Yes! Wow, I came late.' Said the voice.

"Well, what do you want, umm Gina's mind."

'Wow, you need to go back to school. But that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to tell you that sakura is roughing your life.'

"Really. But I was so mean to here back in school that I think that I deserve this."

'NO!! We don't _deserve_ this! Never in this life time! Look at you. We are a whore. We pose naked and give our body up for cash. We never deserve this. Never! We had so much for us. Like a being a model. What happen to that dream?'

"Well, I hit sakura hard in the stomach that sends her to the hospital. Her father and brother had to come and get her. And when I had a chance to go to the agent they said no. I guess they remember."

'No, she said something to them. It was her that forces us to live like this. Now she knows that you love Syaoran and will have his child. She is doing it. She is driving him away from you. And knows and she likes it. You mustn't let her.'

"How? She still has power over me."

'She didn't in high school. She is just a person like us. She has feelings. Become you old self. That's how you can bet her in her game.'

Gina smirk, "alright." She took out her cell phone. "Sorry Hun, but you going down.

* * *

Some place else. 

Sakura open her eyes. She feels the warm sunlight hit her creamy skin. She rolls to her side. She found Syaoran and the past night flooded back to her head.

She blushes.

She moves her hand and wipes a piece of hair out of his face. He looks peaceful in his sleep.

She fell deeply in love with him.

It had been a month since she accepted a date with him. Now she is in his bed, worm comfy bed. And she loves it.

She moves her head closer to him. She place a soft kiss on his forehead, "Wakey, waky." She said softly.

Syaoran move his arms around Sakura. He pulls her closer to him and kiss her lips.

"I don't want to get up." He pouts.

Sakura giggles.

He pulls her on top of him. The silk sheets slide off. It exposes her naked body.

"Anyway I love this view." He said with a wolfish smirk.

Sakura smiles

She lowers her head and kisses him. Syaoran put his hands around her were as sakura put her around his neck.

The two were into each other to hear the phone ring.

After a 5 minuets the two broke for air. Syaoran kiss sakura neck and started to suck it when his cell phone rang.

Syaoran stop and glare at the phone in hopes to melting it with fire.

Sakura giggle and reach for the phone.

It had a mail box picture.

"Your phone rang because you have a text message." She said

Syaoran set up, "read it so I know who I can kill."

Sakura laughs, "it says, 'Syao, were r u? Im here at the hosp. 4 our baby check up. Luv u. Gina.' She looks up at him, "_Gina, _who's Gina?"

Syaoran became pale, before he can answer, his phone rang.

Syaoran tried to get the phone out of sakura's hand but she answer," Hello?"  
"Hello who's this?" the female demanded.

"No, I should be asking you that." Sakura got up from Syaoran.

"I'm Gina, Syaoran's soon to be wife. No who's this?"

Sakura felt sick. She through the phone at him. "Your fiancés is on the phone."

Syaoran out the bed, "Sakura, no! Don't listen to that person. She's crazy."

Sakura didn't listen to him. She put the dress that she wore the night before. She grabs her shoes, purse and ran out of the room. Syaoran grab his pants and slid them on. He ran after sakura.

He ran out the room to find sakura at the other side of his apartment. He ran and jump over his furniture.

Sakura got the door open and ran out. She didn't care how she looks like. All she wanted to do was leave him. To get away from him in any way she can. She heard him call after her but she ignored him.

Syaoran ran out to the hallway and saw that she was near the elevator.

He saw some passer, looking at him strangely. But he didn't care. He screams for sakura to stop. He began to sprint down the hall.

Sakura ran into the elevator.

Syaoran scream her name again. But she refuses to look at him. He ran faster see the doors close. He saw a tear run down her face before the door close on him.

He slams his fist on the doors.

He turn to find everyone out side of there apartment staring him down.

Syaoran would of glare and scream at them, but he saw the stair cast.

He ran to the door and pulls it open. He wasn't wear shoes or socks, but that didn't matter. He flows down that stairs with great speed.

It never accord to him that he lives on the top floor.

Sakura lay against the walls of the elevator. She felt her world fall apart. "I was play by that stupid Syaoran. I how could I not see it."

The elevators open its doors to her floor. She ran out with out looking back. She didn't notice that their is another person with her. He is a reporter to a local gossip magazine. The person smile and walk out.

At that moment the doors to the stair wale bust open and the famous Syaoran ran out all sweaty.

Syaoran ran out calling for sakura.

Sakura ran to the first cab and got in. Syaoran made it out the doors and scream for sakura to stop.

The cab pulls away before Syaoran was able to reach for the doors.

It started to down pure. Syaoran stood their and watch as the cab drives off.

People walk by looking at him like he was crazy.

Syaoran stood on the street with a pair of sweat pants. He had no shirt or shoes on. He glares at every person who dares to look at him.

He turns and walks back to the elevator.

'Gina, you bitch.' Thought Syaoran

* * *

"Ok I know who Syaoran is and I'm best friends with Sakura. She just told me that Syaoran was the last guy that she will ever want to be with." Gina said to a reporter. 

"But wasn't it last week that she was on a romantic date with him. From the pictures that we took of them. It seems that they are very much in love." The reporter said.

Gina eyes twitch, "that's part of the plan. To make him fall in love with her and use it against him as a weak point." Gina flash her white teeth.

The reporter was shock, "you mean she use him?"

"exactly." Gina smile.

Reporter got up and ran to his boss.

'I knew that you were smart.'

"What do you mean _you._ Aren't we the same, you, me us."

'Never mind.'

* * *

Two weeks later 

Eriol walk by the small gift shop of the hospital. He saw Tomoyo and wave at her. She wave back and walk closer to him.

She kisses his lips. He smiles at her.

"Hello sugar. So what's up for today?" Eriol ask placing his arms around her waist.

Tomoyo moves to think. She stops when a magazine caught her eyes. She let go of eriol and move closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Omg." Tomoyo said

Eriol look to see what she was looking at.

"This is such a lie." Tomoyo scan the magazines to find the article.

"Famous last words', what a fake title. It says that Sakura was using Syaoran to get what she wants." Tomoyo look up angrily. "No she didn't."

Eriol move closer to point something else, "that's not all Tomoyo; it also states that it back fire on her and that Syaoran was using her for the fame. That is so un real when I know that he will never do that to a female and I do know that he has some strong feelings for sakura."

Tomoyo throw the magazine down, "I hate fake gossip, and I just had to read from the _Gossip Magazine_." Tomoyo crosses her arms.

Eriol put his hands on her shoulders," lets go see Sakura. I think that she needs to know that there is bad gossip about her."

* * *

I hope that you guys like it. sorry for the late update. 

But leave a REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Run for Your Life

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past, present and future

Chapter 9: Run for Your Life

* * *

Month and half later 

Syaoran walk into his apartment. He throws everything in his hand on the floor and walk into his room.

"You better be picking that up mister. I won't have a messy home for this child." Gina said pointing at her stomach.

Syaoran look at her weird. "How did you get in and what hell is up with this "Child". He said the _child _with the rabbet ears.

Gina look shock, "Syaoran baby, don't play like that. You every well know about this baby. I told you already. So don't act all shock."

"I'm not shock. I just don't believe you."

Gina had tears in her eyes, "I'm at lest 2 and half months. Maybe you should come with me to the check up. I've been trying to get you to come but no. It's always work or that slut."

Syaoran stay quiet. His face was turning red.

"I think that, that stupid girl put things in your head. She is just a fake, a poser. I think that she is just jealous that we are going to have a family and she doesn't want my happiness to come true. She's such a slut." Gina was in her own little world to see Syaoran's face.

It was like something click in his head.

"Gina, if you believe that you will be a mother soon, then clean your month. I still don't believe that the child is mine and good luck trying to convinces my mother. Do what ever you want with your life but leave me alone!" He shouted at her. He then walks into his room and slam the door.

Gina jumps once the door close.

She smiles.

'_Syaoran you have no idea what's going on. Yes your mother believes me. I am soon to be your wife. And sakura will be out for good. HA! Those stupid people believe whatever famous people do.'_

Gina smirks and walks away.

"Sakura you don't believe every rumors, do you?"

Sakura look at her best friend.

Today would have been the second month anniversary for sakura and Syaoran's relationship, but that all change.

Tomoyo thought that it would be time to have sakura out and have some fun. Ken even thought that it was better for his mother to go and have some fresh air.

"Tomoyo I do believe the rumors. Well the part about Syaoran, not me because it's not true."

Tomoyo look at her, "Why is it that you believe about Syaoran's side but not yours. Here help me put this out." Tomoyo hand her a blanket.

Sakura had a thinking face, "he was like that in high school. You know, using woman to get what he wants which is sex. So once he got it he move on to other victims."

Tomoyo smirk, "are you saying that you and Syaoran did it again?" Tomoyo sang

Sakura blush red hot. She looks down, and said a small no.

"What was that?" Tomoyo push father.

Sakura look up. She throws her hands in the air, "Find I will tell you will you stop smiling like a nut?"

"Yes." Tomoyo said jumping.

"Yes I did. That's when I found out about Gina. But that's all over. It's been over a month since." Sakura laid back.

Tomoyo reach over sakura trying to get a bottle of water. Sakura snap up pushing Tomoyo over. "SHIT!!" sakura scream.

Tomoyo put her hand over her ear, "Um ow. Sakura give a girl a warren when you want to make her death." Tomoyo rubs her ears.

Sakura began turning white. Tomoyo stops and looks at her, "Sakura what's wrong." She move closer, "Why the hell are you white like you seen a ghost."

"I'm late."

"No your not. You have the day off. So you don't have to worry-

Sakura grab Tomoyo, "no Tomoyo, I'm not talking about that. I'm late," sakura said in a series voice.

Tomoyo look at her and her mouth form an O.

30 minuets later.

The two walk out the pharmacy, "Tomoyo are you sure that this pregnancy test will work?"

Tomoyo roll her eyes, "you use it that last time and it work."

"Huh." Sakura look down in her hands. She was holding a small paper bag.

"Miss, will you tells uses what in the bag?"

"Huh?" sakura look up. "Hoe!"

In front off them are a crowd of reports and phototargers. The cameras go off and reporters start asking questions.

"UM it's none of your businesses." Tomoyo said. She and sakura both back up.

"It's our job to get the gossip." One of them said.

Tomoyo grabs Sakura's hand and runs away.

"Wait." "Come back" "we dot bit." "I have more questions." "Sakura!!!" are the reply to the reporters as they run after the two girls.

Eriol walk out the ice cream shop with a cone in his hand. " Mmm, I love my vanilla." He had a smile on his face. He heard notice on his right. Her turn to see sakura and Tomoyo running tours him. His smile grew. "Aww, well isn't-

Tomoyo cut him short, "Eriol shout it and run for your life." She screams as she ran by him.

"Huh," he pushes his glasses up. "Oh may." He drops his ice cream and begun running.

One the reporters saw this and ask more questions...

"Sir, what is your relationship with Sakura and Tomoyo?"

Sakura glared at Tomoyo." You just had to bring him along didn't you?"

Tomoyo smile sweetly for a reply.

Father down the block, Syaoran walk out the store with Gina. She forces him to do baby shopping. Gina knew if she had him come with her, then the public will see that he is the father.

But Syaoran still didn't want to do nothing with her. "Um Syaoran baby, can you help me with this bags. I can't hold them."

Syaoran turn to her, "Don't call me Syaoran baby. Its Li to you. Anyways you bought it so I guess you should be the one caring it." Syaoran put his hands in his pocket.

"I know because you don't have your wallet. I forgive you baby. But why do you have to park so far away?"

"Enough with the baby. And I like to walk."

People around them listen to their conversation.

"What the…" Syaoran look down the block. His eyes widen. He sees sakura running, she looks all red and almost out of breath. Next to her are Eriol and Tomoyo. They were running from the reporters and photo people. He got out his keys and ran to his car. In a swift move, he opens all three doors and turns the car on.

Gina is happy that Syaoran did something like that for her. But what she didn't get why he did it fast.

"Hey look, there's Syaoran." eriol said panting.

"No!" scream sakura

"Sakura, I think he wants to help us."

Sakura look at her, "I'm find with out him." Said the stubborn sakura

"Sakura you are out of breath and I duet that you can ran from them" Eriol said pointing behind him.

Gina had a smile on her face as she walk closer to the car. She was about to say something when someone push her.

Eriol push Gina as he ran for the seat behind Syaoran. Tomoyo push sakura to the front as she went for the other door. Sakura knew that her friends were right. She was about to pass out from all that run.

Once all doors close, Syaoran hits that gas and speed off.

Gina blow steam and throw he bags on the floor. The other people who chase the three victims all fall on the floor.

In the speeding car

"What happen back there?" ask Syaoran as he looks at the road and the others.

Tomoyo was gasping for air, "They were, _gasp_, chas-s-, _gasp_, sing us, _gasp_, for, _gasp_, goss-s-s, _gasp gasp_, gossip."

"Really?" he said as he looks at sakura. She was panting hard. She look at him and shook her head yes.

Soon Syaoran slow down his speed. "Eriol were you with them?" Syaoran ask looking at the rear view mirror.

Eriol is red and sweating, "actually they ran into me and I was force to run with them." He said smiling.

"Huh it figures."

"What was that Syaoran?" Eriol said.

"Nothing eriol. You're just hearing things."

Syaoran pull up in to his drive away. The rest of the car ride was awkward. Syaoran park his car. Everyone got out and walk to the door.

"My legs feel like jelly." Whine Tomoyo.

"Me too." Whine sakura.

Eriol open his arms, "Tomoyo, will you like me to pick you up." Eriol said with a smile.

"Got Eriol, get a room." Syaoran complain

"Yeah, really." Sakura said

"Sakura are you ok?" question Tomoyo.

Sakura had a weak smile "yes I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Before anyone could reply she ran off.

Sakura ran to the bathroom. Her face is red and she was in pain. "Ow, she fell on her knees. "Ow my stomach hurts." She put hand over it. She moves closer to the toilet. Sh3e head her hair back and let all out. When she was done she lien on the wall.

She was painting for air. She moves her head to the brown paper bag. "Might as well do it." she whispers. She got up and cleans her face. She grabs the bag and pulls out the test. She took a breath and look at her reflection in the merrier.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Sakura, are you ok in there?" question Syaoran.

"Um yeah" she shoves the tester back in the bag. "I'm just tired from the run."

"Oh, ok." Reply Syaoran.

* * *

I hope that u enjoy it guys. 

I wonder what will happen with Syaoran's mother and Gina with the baby.

And what's wrong with sakura that made her throw up????

Wait till the next chapter, on Cool.

Hugs and Kisses, leave a review, good or bad. Byes!!!!!


	10. Nightmares of the Present

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past, present and future

Chapter 10: Nightmares of the Present

* * *

Sakura walk out the bathroom with a smile on her face. Syaoran nodded his head showing that he understood. The two walk back to the living room. Sakura sat on a love seat by her self. Tomoyo look at her questionably but Sakura wave it off. 

All four sat their quit when a soft ring tone echo.

Sakura reach for her back pocket. She look up, "I have to take this, sorry." She got up and walk to a small corner. Sakura smile and answer the phone.

"Hi daddy." She said quietly

"Hi sakura. I'm just checking up on you. I heard that there was a mob of reports that chase you for blocks."

"Yeah, that's true, But no worries, I'm find."

"Yes I heard that some man save you and the others."

"Yeah, he, um save us."

"May I know who this man is, Sakura?"

"Alright daddy, but just that um, I'm still at, um, you know. I don't want to say it here. Sorry daddy."

Sakura's father laughs, "Its ok. I know who he is. And don't worry; I won't say anything until you are ready."

"Thank you daddy." Sakura smile when she heard a boy's voice. Her smile grows.

"He wants you here. I know that you left your car at home, so I will send Touya to go pick you up."

"Thank you daddy, tell ken to hold on. I'm on my way."

"Well do. See you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Sakura turn around with a smile on her face, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work. I was just called in." sakura said as she put her phone away.

Syaoran got up, "will you like a ride?"

Sakura look at him, "No, no thank you. But I have a ride and he is coming so I should be going now."

Syaoran had a confuse look on his face. Eriol pick this up but decide to ask him later.

Tomoyo was about to say something when sakura's phone cut her off.

"Hello? Touya stop. I can't hear a word that your saying." She pulls her phone away from her ears, "Touya, stop screaming and tell me in a calm voice." Sakura shouted.

Everyone look at her weird.

_Touya: _"Sakura, Ken went into shook right after you were done talking to father. His heart stop and the doctors are working on him. You need to be out side of that gaki's place. I should be there less then a minute."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She look at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo we have to go." She said softly.

Tomoyo got up," Wait sakura, what's wrong?"

"Touya is coming to get us. We have to go now!" sakura said screaming in anger. Tomoyo jump and knew once sakura screams, its series.

"Wait, sakura, what's going on?" Syaoran question

Sakura ignore him and ran out the door. Tomoyo follow with a worry Syaoran and Eriol.

Sakura ran to her brother's car out side. Tomoyo jump in that back of the car and before the doors were close, Touya sped off.

Syaoran and Eriol both stop in the parking lot, both looking confuse.

"What was that about?" Syaoran said crossing his arms.

"you got me." Eriol said. Eriol was about to ask him a question when his beeper went off, "Damnit!"

"Huh, doesn't that mean you have to go Eriol?" Syaoran said pointing to the beeper.

Eriol look down, "yes but I wanted to ask you something but I guess the beeper save you this time Syaoran." eriol said taking out his keys.

Syaoran look up at the sky," thank the lord for the beepers. And stop buying cars to leave in my place."

Eriol look at him with a smirk, "so you want me to stay here."

Syaoran red, "no get to work." He said pointing to the road.  
Eriol chuckle as he ran to his car.

He got to the hospital less then 5 minutes.

He ran in to find doctors and nurse running everywhere. Dr. Sheild ran up to Eriol, "You're just the doctor that I want. I have a new assignment for you. Its very important and top secret."

"I hope that I will make you proud." Eriol said confuse.

"Good cause its show tome." He pushes eriol trough white doors at led to a small room. In side is sakura, Tomoyo, her father and brother. In the bed is a very sick boy who seems to be asleep. But he was unconscious.

Gina walks in to her apartment. She was force to walk there after Syaoran ditch her.

Flash back

She stares in horror as Sakura gets in the car. She stood there blowing steam.

"Wait didn't those two broke up a month ago?" one reporter said

"Does this mean that those two are back together?"

"Wow, just confusing couple?" said another.

"THAT SYORAN DOESN"T KNOW WHEN TO GROW UP AND REALISE THAT HE WILL HAVE A BABY SOON!!" Gina screams as she walks away.

One reporter recorded her, "Wait did that girl say that Syaoran will have a baby soon?"

"Does this mean that he will have a child with sakura?"

"You know, it makes sense that he come to rescue her."

Gina didn't hear a word what the reporters were saying.

Present

She throws her phone at the wall in frustration. "I must call Mis. LI to make sure that she will force Syaoran to marry me if it's that last thing I do." Gina said with a determent fist.

Next day

Syaoran awoke in bed, "I think I left something behind. Like some one? Burt who?"

Syaoran didn't have time to think when his cell phone went off. He got up and answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Syaoran is this how you greet your mother." Said Yelan in a stern voice.

Syaoran sat up, "I'm sorry mother. It won't happen again."

"Right, I was just inform that you got a girl pregnant with out marriage?"

Syaoran froze, _Shit, stupid Gina got mother to believe her._ Syaoran thought. "Well I…"

"Uh, I thought so. Meet me at the town hall. You most be married to the young lady before any more rumors spread out." Yelan said as she smack the phone down.

Syaoran drops his phone and put his head down. _Damnit Gina. I don't want to marry you._

Gina looks at her self in the merrier. She swaps her hair behind her ears.

Gina smiles at her self. "Soon I will be Mis. Li, Gina Li." She giggles.

* * *

Wow, that's something. 

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Please review and Review. Good or Bad.

Hugs and Kisses.

Byes


	11. Ice Cream Madness

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Chapter 11: Ice Cream Madness

* * *

Gina smiles at her self. "Soon I will be Mis. Li, Gina Li." She giggles.

------

Sakura sat next to ken's bed. She wipes a sweat off his face.

She looks down on him with a sad smile.

It was a dreadful night for her and her family.

She takes a breath.

Sakura gets up and walk to the window.

Her father and brother both had to leave and she was due to meet up with them soon.

She took another big breath and wipes her tears away.

She never wants to relive the dreadful night again.

(Flash back)

Eriol runs into the room.

He stops. Tomoyo and sakura look at him shock.

Dr.Sheild pushes Eriol in. "don't make me regret my decision."

They all snap out.

Sakura stood next to her son as every importing people work on ken.

He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

The doctors did what they could do to keep him stable.

(Present)

Eriol promise not to say anything to Syaoran until sakura has a chance too.

Eriol just hopes that nothing bad happen to him before he meets his father.

------

Gina walks up to the town hall. She had on a white dress that ends above her knees. She was holding white wild flowers. "Mrs. Li. Mrs. LI. Hi nice to met you I'm Gina Li." She sang.

------

Syaoran got out of his car. He slowly walks up to his mother's house. He had on a casual suit on. But he was wearing converse as his shoes instead of leather shoes.

Wei opens the door and led him to the study. The door open and reveal 5 people.

------

Sakura ran out the hospital. It was 11:40 and she was late. She was wearing a simple white dress that enhances her beauty.

She took out the dictions that her father gave her.

------

Yelan was seated and look over her son, "Syaoran what took you long?"

"Don't make him more nervous than he already is Yelan-san. He's not the only one." Smile Fajitaka

Syaoran look around. In the room were Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Fajitaka and his mother. He look back at his mother confuse.

------

Sakura parks her car. She gets out and walks to the door. She was about to knock when Wei open the door.

She had doted eyes then blush, "Hi I'm here to see…"

"Right this way Miss. Kinomoto." Wei cut her off and lids her in.

Sakura bow, "thank you but can you please call me Sakura." She smiles.

"Yes Miss. Sakura, you may call me Wei."

"Thank you Wei."

Wei smiles at her as he opens the study.

Sakura stood there finding everyone staring at her.

"Sorry I was late. I just couldn't leave… Umm…"

Yelan got up, "It's ok Sakura honey, take a set." She said pointing next to Syaoran.

Syaoran look at her confuse. Sakura sat next to him.

"Sakura dear, do you know why you are here?" Fajitaka said

"No." sakura answer quietly.

She look at Syaoran, "I don't know why either." He said with his shoulders up.

"Sakura, honey, I know that you are a good girl it's that, you can't umm…" Yelan look at Fajitaka for help.

Fajitaka smile, "we both believe that you two should get marry."

"WHAT!" Scream Touya, Syaoran and Sakura

Fajitaka smack Touya's head, "You already knew about it."

"Yeah, but I thought you were joking." Touya said rubbing his head.

Fajitaka gave him a stern look.

Touya looks at the apposite direction.

"Why?" Syaoran fondly ask

"Because of this." Touya gave; more like throw the magazine at him.

On the cover was an old picture to the two when they dated. On the top it read _A Baby Coming_

Sakura turn white as Syaoran flips the pages.

He found the article and read it.

Eriol had a grin on his face until he saw a picture of him self. He yanks the magazine out of Syaoran's hands and went back to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo look its even recorded. How I lost my ice cream."

Tomoyo giggle as Syaoran rolls his eyes.

It was a picture of eriol screaming as his ice cream hits the ground.

Syaoran sat back as he feels more relax.

"Sakura you are pregnant with my son?" ask Yelan

Sakura turn red as she felt Syaoran eyes move to her.

She gulps and nodded her head yes.

Syaoran eyes pop out but he remind silent.

Yelan stood up, "ok good," she claps her hands, "now off to the hall."

Everyone walks out leaving Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura had her hands on her laps playing with her dress.

Syaoran sits up. "Why is it that I'm the last to know? How long are you, we?" he said somewhat confuse.

Sakura moves to the edge of her chair, "I'm sorry but I just found out. But I know that I'm a month and half."

"What took you so long?" he said as he tires to find the right words.

"I'm sorry, but my life has been hacked and I didn't notice until recently."

"Are you sure its mine."

Sakura's head snap up. She stood up, "You think that I sleep around. Like a whore!" she put her hands on her waist.

Syaoran also stood up, "well I have the right to know. It's been a month and whatever since we last, you know."

He turns so she won't see him blush.

Sakura folds her arms. "But you still think that I sleep with every guy I meet. I perfectly know well its your because I only sleep with you and no one else."

Sakura force her self to walk out the room with out jumping Syaoran.

But what she didn't see is the relieve smile on his face.

-------

Gina walks back and forth. She stops chanting. She flip her phone open and speed dial Syaoran's number.

The phone rang until she got the answering machine.

She stomp her heels and sat down on a bench. She had a view of the city hall. But that was taking over by a group of people.

"What else can go wrong." She said to her self.

At the moment she said it begun to rain.

--------

Sakura sat in the front seat of Syaoran's car. She had her arms folded.

Syaoran look at her and smile. He loves making her mad.

Sakura eyed him, "What's so funny?"

Syaoran couldn't resist. He burst into laughter.

That made sakura even angrier.

She huff and look to the window on her right.

It began to rain.

Syaoran look at sakura, "Ok, ok, I'll stop. But you're so cute when you're mad."

"I'm glad to be your amusement." Sakura said sarcastically.

Syaoran laughs more.

Sakura glares at him.

He looks at her and laughs harder.

Syaoran soon came to a stop. He wipes the tears off his eyes as Sakura slams the door shut.

He jump out and runs after her "sakura I'm sorry but you really are cute when you pout."

Sakura said nothing as she glares at him.

Syaoran smiles as he holds her around her waist.

Sakura stops glaring as she turns red.

Syaoran moves his head to her neck. He smells her scent of cherry blossoms.

"I'm sorry for making you mad." He whispers

It sent shiver down her spin.

"It's ok." She said weakly

(Later in the day)

"Eriol get over it, its just ice cream. Be a man." Syaoran said as he read his mail

"That's easy for you to say. Your marry and I, and I lost my ice cream." He looks at the picture. He fell on his knees, "No one can bring that back! No one!" he cries

Syaoran rolls his eyes. "What—

"Don't you dare say it." Tomoyo said cutting him off.

She walks in the room with ice cream in hand. Sakura follow giggling in the back.

They both had enough ice cream to pass around.

Eriol stood up with a smile on his face. "No one but you, my cherry." He moves closer to give Tomoyo a kiss.

"Ew, buddy we are still in the room with food here." Sakura said pointing to her food.

Syaoran chuckle as Tomoyo glares at her.

"They really are might to be." Eriol whisper to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggle as she agreed.

Syaoran heard the comment but said nothing. He places his hands on her stomach. "Are you sure you want ice cream instead of fruits?"

Sakura stops eating her ice cream and glares at him.

Eriol screams, "She even knows how to glare like Syaoran! It's a match made in heaven!!" he cried pointing at the two.

"Shut up Eriol!" Sakura and Syaoran scream

Tomoyo moves to eriol, "They even sound the same.

Syaoran grab the blow of ice cream out of Sakura's hand before she had a chance to throw it at Tomoyo.

(A month later)

Syaoran walks in his office. He ignored the paparazzi out side that he didn't notices someone in the room.

"Well hello darling." Whisper a seductive voice.

* * *

well i hope that you guys enjoy it.

remember to review, good or bad

byes

Hugs n Kisses


	12. Cheating

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Chapter 12: Cheating

* * *

Syaoran walks in his office. He ignored the paparazzi out side that he didn't notices someone in the room.

"Well hello darling." Whisper a seductive voice.

"What the hell."

Gina stood up from the leather chair, "Well, don't look surprise, honey." She walks over to Syaoran and touches his month. "I've waited for you." She pushes him back. She turns her back at him.

"What do you mean waited? I want you to leave right now!" Syaoran scream

Gina turn, "you left me for that tramp!" she yield

"She's not a TRAMP!! She's my wife." Syaoran walk over to his desk.

"I should be your wife, not her!"

"Leave."

"No." she give him a pout.

Syaoran roll his eyes.

"I brought you coffee from Starbucks. It's your favorite."

Gina places the cup on his desk. Syaoran look at it but he was hungry that he didn't care how it comes. He lens forward and takes a sip.

Tomoyo place her hands over sakura's, "sakura, when will y

* * *

ou tell him."

Sakura look at Ken, "When the right time comes." She looks back at Tomoyo, "I want them to meet first."

Tomoyo nodded her head as she gives a sad smile.

5 minutes later

Syaoran look around the room all daze.

"Did you know that she leaves for work at 7 am and comes home at 12 pm, no I mean am." He slier his words

Gina rubs his back, "no baby. Tell me why."

He looks at her with a goof smile, "I don't know. But I call her job once." He moves closer to Gina and whispers, "she gets in at 10 am and leaves at 5 pm. But shh, don't tell anyone that I know." He looks at her, "did I ever told you that you are buttyful."

Gina half smile, "No, but I would like you to say it to me." She gave him a seductive smile. She lens in and kiss him in the month.

Later that night

"Sakura, are you going home now?" Tomoyo ask

Sakura kiss Ken's forehead, "Yes, I want to make dinner for Syaoran tonight. It's been over a month and we haven't seen each other much."

Tomoyo gives her a warm smile. "You both have been busy. But Ken wouldn't mine. Now go and make dinner. I have a date with Eriol tonight."

"Oh, than have a great date." Sakura gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Same to you." Tomoyo winks at her.

Sakura made it home with time to spare. She walk in the kitchen and told the staff to have the day off.

She would be making mash potatoes with chicken and fresh green salad.

It was 7 and Syaoran would be due in a half hour.

Sakura wobble up the stairs to change.

She showered and put on a light dress. She let her hair down and went back down.

She set up the table and places the food out.

She looks at the clock and it was 10 minutes pass 7:30.

"I guess he is running late." She said to her self.

She took a sit and waited for him.

Syaoran rubs his head, "Damn, what a headache." He turns the knob and walks in.

The lights flick on. Syaoran flinch.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?"

He covers his eyes, "Ow, no." he looks at his watch, "Pass midnight."

"And I've been waited for you since 7:40." Sakura said angrily.

"Why the hell are you angry? I stayed late at the office." Syaoran drop his brief case.

"You could of call." Sakura cross her arms.

Syaoran throw his hands in the air, "Your never home!!! You leave early and come home late. I didn't know that you were here."

Sakura points, "Why is there lip stick on your collar?"

Syaoran looks down and found a red lip stick mark.

Sakura walk closer to him, "You smell like perfume." She covers her month, "OMG, you had been cheating."

Syaoran look at her, "What, no. its you." He points angrily at her, "I know that you work from 10 to 5. What the hell are you doing in between!?!?"

Sakura shook her head, "I won't say."

Syaoran let anger take over him.

He pushes sakura to a wall. Fear flash in her eyes. "I know that you are seen some other fucker behind my back and you feel bad. That's why you made dinner for me tonight."

He push her harder making her cry, "I won't give in. I am marry to you but it doesn't me that I will _sleep_ in the same bed as you." He let her go and walk away.

Sakura fall to her knees and cried.

'I won't let him treat me like a dog. He's the one cheating.' She said to her self.

She stood up, "I don't even want to be in the same room as you." She said walking away holding her stomach.

* * *

I know that this is a short chapter, but I feel that it should be out.

Remember to review, good or bad

Byes

Hugs n Kisses


	13. 2x the Better

* * *

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Chapter 13: 2x the Better

* * *

(Recap)

Sakura fall to her knees and cried.

'I won't let him treat me like a dog. He's the one cheating.' She said to her self.

She stood up, "I don't even want to be in the same room as you." She said walking away holding her stomach.

Sakura woke up the next morning and ran out the house before Syaoran notice.

Syaoran walk down the stairs rubbing his head, "dammit my head hurts." He said to him self. He walks in to the kitchen and drinks water, "oh well, I have to go to work/" he shock off the pain a walk away.

Syaoran walks into his office when his mind went blank with clouds.

Gina smile, "Let's go to the beach today, honey."

"OK." Said a zombie like Syaoran.

* * *

A month later

Syaoran continue coming home late and sakura hasn't talk to him since.

Ken's eyes shone brightly at Sakura, "Mommy, the doctor said that I get to go home in two days. Isn't that great?"

Sakura look at her son holding a white bear, like his skin color. She smiles, "its better then great. Its fabulist. "She move closer and kiss her son cheeks.

"That means that I get to meet my new father, right mommy?"

Sakura flinch

"Will he be here when I get to go home?" sakura had a sad smile

Ken look down, "oh, that's ok. I know that he is an every busy man. I under stand if he has no time,"

Sakura smile deepings.

Tomoyo walks in with fresh cute flowers.

"Are those from Eriol Kun?" Ken said covering up the saddens.

Tomoyo blush, "no there are for you sweetie. Why do you ask?" She said politely.

"Because he will be my uncle soon!" ken burst out.

Tomoyo turn bright red making sakura laugh heard.

Ken gave a smirk at Tomoyo making her jump back. 'He has his father's smirk.' She said to her self.

Sakura arrive home early. She doesn't want to talk to him but he has to know that there will be a child living here soon. If he hasn't notice the changes going on it will be sad. This will be very sad.

To be living in a home with out knowing that there's a bedroom for a child, not a baby.

"Quit sad.' She said to her self.

The door opens behind her. Syaoran walk in with w miner head aces.

Gina stops feeding him poisoned when he stared to believe her.

"What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be out running after some shit hole." Syaoran said walking by her.

Sakura at first was startle, but soon was shaking of rage.

"I am not in the mood right now." She said in a stern voice.

"Good so am I." he reply harshly

He was about to go up stairs when she spoke.

"I have a 5 year old son."

Syaoran stop on his tracks.

He slowly turns around.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I have a son."

Syaoran was shaking of rage and sakura saw this.

"He is in the hospital." She said quietly

Syaoran exploded, "What?! You have a son!!! Does mother know about this?" He walks up to her and pushes her against the wall.

The servants in the house jump.

"Let me go." Sakura scream back.

"No, you're a bitch. Do you know that? You're a—

With all sakura's strength, she slaps him in the face.

Syaoran lost his balance and stumble back.

Sakura falls to the grown, "is that how your mother tough you how to treat girls." She said quietly.

Syaoran said nothing.

"Will is it?" she said louder." That's where I was. From seven o'clock in the fucking morning till ten and at five till midnight!! At my sons bed!!! Preying to god that he doesn't die!!!" Sakura held unto the wall for support.

"But no! You think that I'm out sleeping with some fucking guy while being pregnant with YOUR CHILD!!!"

Sakura fall on the ground breathing hard. She grabs her stomach hard.

Syaoran saw this and ran up to her.

"Don't touch me." She said between breaths.

One of the servants who witness ran to her side and the other ran to call Eriol.

Syaoran stayed as sakura was taking away to her room. He falls to his knees with all the information given.

Later

Eriol walks out of sakura's bedroom.

He wipes his forehead. "I thought that the two of you share a room?"

Syaoran said nothing.

Eriol sigh, "listen, don't give her too much problems. She's only 3 months and it's even harder when you're caring two."

Syaoran's head shots up.

Eriol shook his head. "That also means that you haven't been talking. Listen, got push her around like a rag doll. She can lose the babies. Almost like youdid today."

Syaoran's head slump back down.

Eriol pet him in the back, "see you in two days to pick up your new son."

Eriol walk away.

Syaoran stayed there looking at the door.

He didn't know that he will have twins.

The next day Syaoran calls in sick and to kick who ever is in his office out.

Sakura was force to bed rest, orders from Syaoran.

Syaoran was in her room. Leaning against the wall. Sakura refuse to look and talk to him."

"When were you going to tell me about this kid and that fact that we're having twins?"

Sakura got frustrated. She rolls to face him, "First his name is Ken." Syaoran's eyes pop.

He cute her off, "Ken is your son, I thought that he was some dude that I was—

"Jealous over." Sakura finish his line

"Ya, whatever."

Sakura smile but hid it from him

"And we weren't talk so I couldn't tell you about the twines."

Syaoran nodded his head in understand.

* * *

So that's it. I hope you like it.

Please review, Good or Bad

Hugs n Kisses


	14. A New Family

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Chapter 14: A New Family

* * *

(Recap)

Sakura was force to bed rest, orders from Syaoran.

Syaoran was in her room. Leaning against the wall. Sakura refuse to look and talk to him."

"When were you going to tell me about this kid and that fact that we're having twins?"

Sakura got frustrated. She rolls to face him, "First his name is Ken." Syaoran's eyes pop.

He cute her off, "Ken is your son, I thought that he was some dude that I was—

"Jealous over." Sakura finish his line

"Ya, whatever."

Sakura smile but hid it from him

"And we weren't even talking, so I couldn't tell you about the twines."

Syaoran nodded his head in understandment.

The next morning,

Syaoran stands by and watches Sakura walk into the hospital.

"You should go in with her." Said Eriol.

Syaoran jump back, "when the hell did you get their. And why are you trying to kill someone by sinking up like that." Syaoran held his hand over his heart.

Eriol smirk, "but oh dear cousin, I didn't mean to scare you. I was calling your name but you never seem to here me. So I waited until the time was perfect to speak."

Syaoran glared at him and did a fist, "you never wait for the perfect time otherwise your month will be shut!"

Eriol smile and put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Oh you make me laugh dear cousin. Let's go in to your step son."

Syaoran gave him a questionable look. Eriol ignore it and push him inside.

In front of Ken's room

Sakura walked into her son's room, "Great news I just sign the release forms."

Ken look up with happiness.

"Will my new father be here to great me?"

Syaoran heard what ken said. He stood back and looks inside.

Sakura's smile fades, "I'm sorry honey he is busy at work."

She and Syaoran both saw Ken's face drop.

Sakura walk up to her son, "Hey, I'm sure that he wanted to be here, but he will be home later tonight." That didn't make him smile.

Sakura try again, "How about we go get some ice cream, huh?" he said making Ken smile.

Syaoran watches the ghost like boy smile.

"How about you take them out and get to know your new son. He does need to get out for air." Eriol folded his arms like a wise men.

Tomoyo giggle at Eriol. "Syaoran?" Tomoyo question.

Both eriol and Tomoyo saw that Syaoran wasn't making a move. They both put their hands behind Syaoran's back and push him in.

Syaoran was in shook to react.

"Oh look who we found?" Tomoyo said ever so sweetly.

Eriol also walk in smiling and nodding his head.

Syaoran stood their shook and will as Sakura.

"Dad?" said a smile voice.

Sakura look down at her son, who was getting off the bed.

Ken jump off the small step and walk up to his step father like nothing has happen.

Syaoran follow him with his eyes.

Tomoyo grab sakura for a hug, will more like choking hug.

Syaoran kneel before Ken.

Ken look into his eyes to see if there was anything in them.

Syaoran really wanted to know who the real father is. But the little boy eyes are dull, out of life, and was peel like a ghost do to the lack of sun. He has no hair because of the cancer he has. The boy looks like a twig, fragile.

And Syaoran has an argue to hug him and protect him from any danger that may come.

Ken tilts his head. He smile and jump onto Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes pop out as ken scream daddy.

Syaoran held onto him.

Sakura took a breath.

"They both don't know." Tomoyo whispers.

Sakura nodded her head a no.

She turns to get her son's belongings.

Eriol held his smile, "Now that the family is here, how about you three go have that ice cream and may be something to eat."

"Uh Ya." They both said unison.

Ken perk up and drag Syaoran out of the room, "Let's go daddy and mommy. Me want to leave and have ice cream."

Sakura turn to Tomoyo and Eriol. "But I thought that he was at work?"

Tomoyo turn to face Eriol. He scratch his head, "he was going to work but he didn't move an inch so I push in inside."

Tomoyo glared at him.

Eriol look down, "well have way. I had help by my lovely Tomoyo." He looks up and opens his arms.

Tomoyo stood back pointing her finger at him, "Oh no, don't try to get out of the dog house."

Eriol whimper like a dog.

Tomoyo look at him up and down as she cross her arms. "Humm, that's not going to work with me buddy,"

Sakura giggle at the site.

Ken turn around. "Mom lets go!"

"Yeah lets." Syaoran said with a smile.

Tomoyo push her out, "go and have fun as the first day as a family."

"But I have work." Sakura fought back.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "you're the most famous model who needs time. I will hold down the company as well as your brother and Syaoran has already a replacement. Go have fun while Mr. Doggie does his job."

Sakura smile, "what? Getting out of the dog house?"

Eriol move his head up and down.

Tomoyo smile, "Yes that too, but as a doctor. Now go. Or I'll tell."

Sakura ran out of the room. She looks back and glared at Tomoyo. She mouth, '_Don't you dare or I'll kill you.'_ and ran back to her new family.

* * *

So so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry about the late update!!!!

I did have one done but my brother deleted it. And the same with another story. But I forgot which one it was.

Also I like to announce that I turn 21 on Oct. 10, which was yesterday.

I will try to update more. I kinda want to end this one and the rest to start a new story.

so please review

good or bad.

Hugs n kisses


	15. Family Affair

Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura was once a nerd. Sakura has a secret, her family runs the famous Kinomoto model agent and her brother is a model. But after a drunken night everything changes. Five years later, Sakura is a famous model. But why does she have nightmares of the past and future

Chapter 15: Family Affair

* * *

(Recap)

Ken turn around. "Mom lets go!"

"Yeah lets." Syaoran said with a smile.

Tomoyo push her out, "go and have fun as the first day as a family."

"But I have work." Sakura fought back.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "you're the most famous model who needs time. I will hold down the company as well as your brother and Syaoran has already a replacement. Go have fun while Mr. Doggie does his job."

Sakura smile, "what? Getting out of the dog house?"

Eriol move his head up and down.

Tomoyo smile, "Yes that too, but as a doctor. Now go. Or I'll tell."

Sakura ran out of the room. She looks back and glared at Tomoyo. She mouth, '_Don't you dare or I'll kill you.'_ and ran back to her new family.

* * *

The three walk out the hospital with a breeze. Ken let go of Syaoran's hand and went up to sakura to get pick up.

Syaoran walked in a short distanced then the mother and son. He just stayed amaze that this

Woman is able to hold such strength.

She is his wife, who is now holding three of her children, two of his and one of…

Syaoran walks a little faster.

He walks up to them, "Your at lest three month. Let me hold Ken?" he asks

Sakura look at him "oh, ok." She moves closer to pass ken over.

Ken said nothing as he found a new spot too rest.

Bushes rustle. But they both ignored the paparazzi.

For the first time, sakura felt weird. She was out for the day with her new family. She turns to look at Syaoran and ken. Ken is snuggled up in Syaoran's arms as he walks with cushion.

They both every much look alike. But no one can tell do to the sickness that ken has.

"What should we do today?" ask Syaoran.

Sakura looks up into the sky, "Ken has always wanted to go to the zoo. But I never had the time."

Syaoran smile. He grabs Sakura's hand, "than that's what we will do today."

Sakura gave him a dotted look that made him laugh.

Ken's eyes lighted up as a monkey grab a banana out of his hands. Sakura and Syaoran both laugh at the happy moment.

Soon the three walk into a gift shop.

Ken saw a stuff monkey. He ran up to it.

"Can I have this one?" he asks pointing.

"Aw, young boy, it's a bit big for you." Said the clerk.

Syaoran wave it off, "I think it would great in your room." He picks up the toy and gave it to Ken.

Sakura smile at the scene. The stuff toy was as big as Ken, "Mommy look, he's my size."

Ken and Syaoran both had a grin.

Sakura shock her head.

After the zoo

Ken walks out with a hug grin on his face. "That was fun mommy and daddy."

He runs up to them and hugs them both.

A black limo pulls up at the gate. All three gets in. It soon became awkward.

Sakura held on to the toy as Syaoran looks out the window. Nether of them spoke a word.

Ken looks at his family strangely.

"Do you two love each other?"

They both jump in their sets. "What you said?"

Ken rolls his little eyes. "You heard me. Do you two love each other? That's why you're married."

Syaoran has a shook face. He moves closer to sakura, "Isn't he 5 and not know about this stuff?"

Sakura has a flush face, "He is 5 but he is a smart kid at his age."

Syaoran said oh, and move back. "Um we do love each other." He awkwardly moves his hands around sakura "see."

Ken shook his head, "I don't believe you." He move to the front and sat quietly.

Syaoran was about to move to the front but sakura stop him, "let him be."

Syaoran looks at her and nodded his head. He looks out the window. The conversion still roams his head.

Soon the car stops.

The three walk out. Ken runs inside follow by Sakura. Syaoran stay behind. He notices that the moon was cover by a cloud.

Syaoran walk into the door. He found Sakura in the kitchen.

She took a bit of her chocolate cake.

"He's right." Syaoran said trying to steel a piece.

Sakura nodded her head as she pull away. "Yes he is. And go grab your own. This one is mine."

Syaoran gave her the puppy eyes, "how it's not my fault. Your children want cake."

Syaoran got up and wrap his arms around her. "Will they let me have a bit?"

Sakura pull away, "now you act like you care for me. When you couldn't before." She took a bit, "and the answer is no." she then turn and walk away.

"Ouch, burn." Syaoran walk over to the cake and cut a slice for him self.

Later that night.

Sakura had a hard time going to sleep. She rolls back and forth. Her tried eyes fondly gave out.

(Dream)

_Sakura sat up._

_An older, health looking ken walk up to her. He looks at her strangely. He was about to say something when some one cute him off. "Sweaty, come here to mama." Said a women's voice. _

_The ken look alike walk away, "Yes mother."_

_Sakura look at the source. It was a woman in a black rope who is reaching out to ken. _

_The sky turns purple. _

"_DAD!"_

_Sakura's head snaps at the source of noise. _

_Syaoran falls to the ground holding his blood. "Sorry sakura for not believing you." _

_Sakura gets up and runs to Syaoran. She flips him over. "Syaoran?! Wake up!"_

_Syaoran reach out, "sakura, you're not dead."_

"_What?" She looks at him confuse._

_The sky turn red as a piercing scream was heard._

End o_f _Dream

Sakura sat up from bed as a thunder bolt hits the sky.

Sakura jumps. She grabs her blanket and pulls it tighter.

She closes her eyes as she begins to count.

She stops when she hears a crying.

She jumps out of bed and runs to the door. She pulls it open as she looks down the hallway.

She found Ken on the floor crying.

He didn't know where his parents slept. So he crawls under a table and cry.

Sakura runs to him and picks him up.

Syaoran stayed half asleep. He heard another lightning.

He jumps off his bed remembering that sakura is afraid of thunder storms.

His door flies open as he finds both sakura and Ken on the floor.

He runs to them. Kens was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

Syaoran wraps his arms around the both, making sakura jump.

"Shh, come to mine room. My bed can fit us three."

Sakura nodded her head as they walk to the bed room.

She laid Ken between them.

"I didn't know which room you slept in." cry Ken

Sakura look at Syaoran. "We sleep in this room." She said whipping his tears.

"Promise." Ken said

Syaoran smile, "Promise, now sleep Ken." Ken went to sleep right after.

Sakura just then notices that Syaoran was wear pajama's pants with no shirt.

"You know we have to share a room now. I can sleep on the couch over there…"

Sakura tune his voice out as she stared at his bare chest.

"Hey!" Syaoran wave his hand in front of sakura.

She came out of her dream land, "You listing to me?" Syaoran ask

"Huh?"

Syaoran smile, "I know I'm hot, but look at my face not at my naked self."

Sakura blush, "oh shut it. You're the one who went to sleep like that."

Syaoran smile grow. He loves teasing her. "Yes that's true. But at lest look at my face when I'm talking."

Sakura roll her eyes, "yes yes." She waves it off. "So you're saying that we should share a bed?"

"Yes but…"

Sakura yawn, "find with me. Good night."

"…"

Syaoran look at sakura to find her fast asleep.

He soon found himself feeling sleeping.

He lay down next ken and fall asleep.

* * *

That's it. Hope you like the chapie.

Please leave a review,

Good or bad or anything!!!!!

Hugs n Kisses


End file.
